


Alice Human Quartet

by FaeriArchive (FaeriMagic)



Series: School Assignments [5]
Category: Code Geass, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Vocaloid
Genre: Gen, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeriMagic/pseuds/FaeriArchive
Summary: In which I am sucked into the murderous world of Wonderland and meet characters from various fandoms.





	Alice Human Quartet

**Author's Note:**

> Find this work on:  
> ✿ [DeviantArt](http://fav.me/d4h6hf2) ✿ [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7531614/) ✿
> 
> * * *
> 
> Fanfiction.net AN: Hi. My prose writing is starting to slag a bit so I don't know if I'll submit a lot. This one-shot was for extra credit in my English class. "Use any fictional or historical characters." were the directions. Of course, I just HAD to use characters that the regular population has no idea of. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this story.
> 
> Oh, yeah, I couldn't think of a better title...sorry.
> 
> I do not take credit of the english translation of Alice Human Sacrifice.
> 
> * * *
> 
> DeviantArt AN: Have a non-correlating, nonsensical short story with the common cliched theme of Alice and Wonderland!
> 
> Of course, I totally forgot that Misa had shinigami eyes while writing this. Please ignore that.
> 
> This is mainly a scrap. It was written for an extra credit. (Fortunately, my teacher was NOT familiar with Death Note, or so I presume, so she won't notice the fact that Misa lacks the shinigami eyes. I cannot say the same for other Death Note fans, however.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> 2019 edit: i hate this, it's so cringey lmao

_Once there was a dream. Nobody knew who had first dreamt the little dream, but the dream existed nonetheless. However, the dream was scared of disappearing, so it decided to let humans in and create the dream's world. From that moment on, everyone who entered the dream was never seen from the outside world again._  
  
" _Ichibanme ALICE wa ishimashiku..._ " my computer sang as Alice Human Sacrifice began to play. It was a new song that I decided to listen to. Of course, it was a mild horror song, but due to my strange tastes, I decided to favorite the video. I glanced at my clock. It was close to 11 PM. My eyes started twitching and I stifled back a yawn. I decided to turn in for the night so I shut down my computer and crept into my covers and immediately began to sleep.   
  
I was awake before my eyes were open. I felt for my alarm clock above my head only to find a hard substance that did NOT feel like my bedroom wall. I groggily opened my eyes, only to squint at the unexpected light.   
  
Were those...trees?  
  
I sat up and saw that I was sleeping on the ground.   
  
"What on earth?" I said as I stood up. I was wearing a black and white dress. It was rather light, but it looked antique-ish. I frowned as I took in my surroundings.  
  
It was the weirdest forest I ever saw. It looked like a regular forest, but there were the strangest oddities that caught my eye, for example, bubbles blowing out of a tree hole, or a spiderweb with the word 'TEA' woven in the center.  
  
Speaking of tea, there was a table stacked with tea, crackers, and an assortment of sweets that instantly made me crave them.  
So I sat down, and ate some of the sweets and was surprised about how real the taste was. If this is a dream, it's freaking awesome. I thought as I bit into a donut.  
  
I began thinking about this place. It seemed like I was in Wonderland. An odd place to be, but then again, dreams were always somewhat odd. I continued eating my cookies until I was interrupted by a noise that sounded eerily like a cutting sword.  
  
"God, these stupid things are getting in the way!" A voice said, followed by a sickeningly noise of steel biting flesh. A figure entered the dining clearing. he had blond hair that was hastily braided, and yellow eyes that almost seemed golden. I easily saw him, as the red trenchcoat clashed with the green surroundings. The boy caught sight of me. "Who are you? Are you in charge of this place?"  
  
I grinned. As if _I_ had the capability to control this world. "It doesn't matter who I am, call me whatever you want." He frowned.  
"You didn't answer the rest of my question." He said. "Where am I?"  
"Well, I can't tell for sure, but perhaps we're in Wonderland." I said, as I reached for a brownie.  
"Wonderland? The heck is that?" He said, obviously confused.  
  
"Wonderland. A fictional world created by the English author, Lewis Carrol." said a cool, calculating voice. Another teenage boy came out of the bushes. He had black hair, but had striking purple eyes. "Though I highly doubt that the place exists. Besides, I jumped here from a plane."  
"Really?" I said. "'Cause, I just woke up here for no apparent reason."  
"I came from a stone portal." The blond said flatly. There was a silence as we contemplated the absurdity of these statements.  
"Anyways," I sighed, trying to break up the silence. "Edward, this is Lelouch Lamperouge. Lulu, this is Edward Elric." Both of them instantly looked at me in shock.  
" _How did you know my name?_ " They both said. I sighed again.  
"You're both relatively well known in my world, does it really matter?"  
Lelouch, the black-haired one, clutched his face, as if his left eye hurt. "Who are you really?" He said as the eye began to glow red.  
I blinked. After realizing his "Geass" didn't work in Wonderland, I began to tease him.  
"Oh, I'm just a regular sixteen-year-old obsessed with anime. I do admire reading about Edward Elric in The Fullmetal Alchemist, but not to the point of extreme fangirlism, which by the way, scares me. I was introduced to Code Geass, by my friend whose identity shall remain hidden. The main character in it is you, Lelouch Lamperouge, and your power, or Geass, if you will, is the ability to control a person with your left eye. Your Geass would have been able to make me reveal my name, but as it seems that your power is useless in Wonderland, I shall not. Does this satisfy your question?" I finished talking with my arms crossed and a boasting look on my face.  
Lelouch sighed as he turned off his Geass. "Yes, that satisfies me, thank you for the information."  
Edward, the blond haired one, transmuted his metal sword-arm back to normal and sat down at the long dining table. "So why won't you say your name?" He asked as he began gathering food.  
"Because this dream, which I believe it is, is too real." I said, not really answering his question.  
"Someone's coming." Lelouch said as I heard rustles behind me.  
"Oh, where in the world am I?" said a girl.  
"Mi'lord has really outdone himself this time." said a voice.  
"Yes." said an identical voice. "Usually he didn't dare to include spiders."  
"...Spiders?" The second voice said.  
"Don't worry, Kaoru, I'll protect you."  
"Hikaru..." Kaoru said.  
"Will you two please stop hugging each other?" the girl voice said. She appeared in the clearing a second later. "Ooh, cake!" she said, and immediately sat down.  
"And do you know them?" Edward pointed to the newcomers.  
"Why yes, in fact, I do. This is Misa Amane." I said, motioning towards the blond girl daintily eating her strawberry shortcake.  
She looked pleased. "Oh, you know me?"  
"Why, yes. You are a possessor of a Death Note, which is a notebook capable of killing any person's name that is written down."  
Misa froze in shock as her secret was exposed. A second later, she resumed her girly demeanor. "Oh, you mean this notebook." She said as she took the notebook out.  
"It won't do you any good; you don't know any of our names."  
"Hmmm, that is true, but I DO know their names." Misa pointed to the twins behind her. "Would you like to witness firsthand of what my Death Note can do?"  
Before she could write anything down, however, Edward went towards the notebook, clapped his hands and transmuted it into a block of stone.  
"Sorry, but I am not going to risk it in this heck of a place." He said.  
Misa, disappointed that her Death Note was not currently usable, sulked. "At least turn it back when I leave this horrid world." She pouted.  
"Eh." Edward shrugged.  
"Don't we get an introduction, too?" said one of the twins.  
"Well, now that the Death Note is out of play, sure. Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin brothers. Students of Ouran Academy. " I introduced them to Edward and Lelouch.  
"Yo." They said as the took the last remaining seats at the table.  
"This food is superb, better than at her place." Said Kaoru. Misa glared at him.  
"Do you know each other?" Lelouch asked.  
"Know each other?" Hikaru scoffed. "We just met today. She was a new student at our academy and invited us to come over. Of course, being polite despite being very very busy, we stopped by ."  
"I did not invite you, you guys just walked into my home and ate the first thing you saw!" Misa said. Kaoru wordlessly pulled out a playing card with something written on it.   
"Proof's right there." He said. Misa snatched the card.  
"I didn't write this!" She protested.  
The card jolted me, as I remembered the song I listened to before I slept.  
"Let me see it." I said. The card was a red Ace of Hearts. It indeed had black lettering, but as soon as I read it, the black font faded away. The card was returned to the table.  
"I don't get it." Edward said. "It just...disappeared?"  
"You know," I began. "I was listening to a song before I slept and appeared here."  
"And you think your little song explains everything?" Lelouch said in a sarcastic manner.  
"Quite possibly." I said. "The song is called Alice Human Sacrifice."  
  
" _The first Alice was gallant with a sword in hand_  
She skipped off into the woods and off to Wonderland  
Cutting anyone and anything that blocked her path  
Up until the Earth was soaked with red to show her wrath.  
  
Now, who among us possessed a sharp utensil before arriving here?" I said.  
Looks pointed to Edward.  
"What?? I'm not a girl! And don't make me sound so evil!"  
"But I heard you cutting before you came here." I said. "Not to mention that you ARE a human weapon, Fullmetal Alchemist."  
I turned toward Lelouch. "There was a passage that seemed to concern you, too.  
  
_The second Alice was a sweet and a humble man_  
He would always sing a song to his dear Wonderland  
The many tones he sang they twisted and they swirled  
And thus he created an equally mad world."  
  
"I do not understand how this is relevant to me, please do enlighten." He said.  
"Let's face it, you were -- are -- a megalomaniac. You believed that the ends justified the means, and you convinced many elevens to join your cause. 'A utopia', was what you wanted for your sister. A dystopia was what she saw." Lelouch frowned, and I knew that if he still had his Geass, he would have killed me for saying that.  
"And me?" Misa asked eagerly. "Was there anything about me?"  
  
" _The third Alice was a child blessed with a fine form_  
She had vowed to take off and take Wonderland by storm  
She seduced the various town folk to do her work  
And she ruled a strange country while wearing a strange smirk"  
  
Misa clapped. She looked very happy. "I'm Queen!" She said with flushed cheeks. I was on a roll.  
  
" _Meanwhile, two children followed the red path_  
Stopped next to a dead rose for some tea and a nap  
Then there was an invite to the strange castle  
It was a little card of hearts  
  
The fourth Alice were two kids who looked alike from birth  
Curious, they searched for this Wonderland on Earth  
Passing through the various doors to find it, although  
They had already arrived not too long ago."  
  
"Yeah, we get two verses, cuz we're awesome, like that!" The twins said.  
"Is that it?" Edward moaned. "Are you done?" He still looked angry about the fact that he was portrayed as a girl.  
"You still haven't gotten to the point." Lelouch told me.  
"Well, there were verses between the ones I just said." I replied.  
  
"For the first Alice, the verse went:  
_Such an Alice was to be trapped inside the trees_  
A criminal locked away forced to beg on her knees  
Other than the path she made while cutting in the wood  
No one knew she existed and she was gone for good.  
For the second:  
_Such an Alice was a man of flower and of rose_  
Got shot down by a man who could not take his own woes  
And there in the forest bloomed a flower blood red  
Once loved and enjoyed by all, is now left for dead.  
For the third:  
_Such an Alice was the Queen of a Strange Country_  
When possessed by a strange dream the people went to flee  
For they were frightened by such an ugly looking corpse  
Once the gorgeous ruler now a body lost and warped  
The fourth Alice had the shortest verse and it happened at the end:  
_Stubborn big sister and her_  
Wiser younger brother, they  
Were the closest to being the 3: "Alice of Wonderland"  
So the two would never wake up from their perfect dream  
They had founded Wonderland afterall, so it seems."  
  
They were all silent as they thought about this.   
"I was Taken..." Edward began. "...Black tentacles pulled me toward the gate....I tried to get away... I said...I wanted to stay." He looked down.  
"I was a Prince." Lelouch admitted. "However, I disagreed with my father's ruthlessness. Finally, I was disowned, and was assumed dead."  
"If people ever found out that I was a murderer, I think they would stop talking to me." Misa said sadly.  
"And, you know, it would be bad if we couldn't get out of this place." Hikaru said.  
"Yes, we wouldn't be able to torture mi'lord." Kaoru agreed.  
I blinked. "Very nice confessions." I muttered.  
"So, the final question is," Edward said. "How do we get out of here?"  
  
**You won't.**  
"Did you guys hear that?"  
**I'm sorry to say, but you've forgotten the Prologue of the song.**  
  
**_Once there was a small dream._  
** No one really knew who had dreamt it. Such a tiny dream it was.  
The little dream thought,  
"I don't want to disappear like this. How can I make people dream me?"  
For a while, the dream pondered on this issue until it finally reached a solution.  
"I will make humans dream me, and they shall create my world."  
  
So don't leave. You can't.  
"So you're saying that dreams affect this world." Edward grinned.  
"No, they can't." Lelouch said. "If it was, I would have been able to use my Geass, you stupid runt."  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT?!"  
"Hmm, but if it's true, whose is the one preventing you from doing that?" Kaoru pondered.  
"The one who's really in control of this dream." Hikaru said.  
"You have a point." Edward said. "After all, I can still use my alchemy."  
"And I can still use my Death Note, if it hadn't turned into a block of stone." said Misa.  
"So why is it only me whose power is restrained?" Lelouch said.  
"Hmm..." I said. "Because it's a threat?" They all looked at me.  
"You're the one who's the threat." Edward said.  
"You know all of our secrets and weaknesses." Misa pointed out.  
"Plus, you refused to say who you were." Lelouch said. "All the more suspicious."  
"Well, her background wouldn't do much good." Hikaru said.  
"That's right." Kaoru agreed. "It'd be much more useful if she could dream an exit for us."  
"Me? Dream an exit?"  
**Impossible. Even if you dream an exit, it will be false. You will be back in Wonderland in no time.**  
I shrugged. I might as well try.  
I ran into the forest as the others followed me. A door appeared a few yards away, and I went through it.  
We were lost in space, the white glow above only led to another world.  
I followed through another door, and it conveniently had the same effect.  
"So, I really have the power to manipulate this dream." I mused.  
"Are we there yet?" Hikaru complained.  
Another portal.  
"I don't believe we are." Lelouch said with sarcasm.  
Portal.  
"If we don't get back, I'll never be able to eat Italian food again." Kaoru said sadly.  
Portal.  
"What the heck's Italian?" Edward muttered.  
Portal.  
There was a tap on my shoulder. It was Misa.  
"This is a dream?" Misa asked.  
"Probably." I said.  
"So, I apologize, but I really want to wake from this dream."  
"Huh?" I said, not understanding. I opened the next door and fell into the next world. I turned towards Misa. "What do you mean?"  
She didn't reply. Instead, she raised her hand and---  
  
_Slap._  
My mother was slapping my face.  
"Wake up, you sleepyhead, or you'll be late for school!" she said.  
I slowly got up. Odd, I slept through the alarm. I glanced towards my computer and tried to remember my dream. It all seemed ridiculous, now. I giggled. I slid out of bed.  
  
Somewhere, a dream was silently fuming.

**Author's Note:**

> English Lyrics of Alice Human Sacrifice- http://aliceinwonderland.wikia.com/wiki/Alice_Human_Sacrifice
> 
> 2019 edit: uhhh the article seems to have been edited multiple times since i last visited, it's not even about the Vocaloid song anymore lmaoooo


End file.
